Ring 3
Ring 3 is the third ring of Kiddie's Inferno. It is easier than all of the other rings. The soul crushing tower is Tower of Confusion, at Extreme difficulty. It is one of the few towers at that difficulty. If you fall out of tower here, depending on which one you fell from, you can reach secret hidden caves. Entering it requires beating 9 towers in World 1. Design This ring is a huge cave with the towers on different levels of land. As such, going outside reveals it is very hard to traverse as well as being very maze-like. It also has a unique spectating island in the sky that can be accessed from the towers area via a portal in one of the top corners. There is also a far-out alcove of rock that the Tower of Confusion sits upon. The portal emblem of this ring is 4 corner wedges with the points facing towards each other to form a pyramid. Secrets Soul Crushing/Badge(s) * Room of Absolute Garbage/Tower of Confusion: First, head to the base of ToSI. Once you get there, find the black wall near the bottom of the base with your camera (look in the corner with the small rock pillar). Once you find it, head over to it and jump onto the ledge in front of the wall in order to skip a small obstacle course. Now, head inside. You will find a tightrope and pole jumping obby. Use shift for the tight jumps and take care not to fall in the lava as you will have to restart. Once you make it, you will encounter another black wall. After heading through it, you will be in the Room of Absolute Garbage. Inside of here, you will also find Tower of Confusion (one of the hardest towers in the game). If you plan on coming back here before you leave the server or want to enter ToC, press the button next to ToC to open a wall in the lobby (this button becomes unpressed as soon as you leave). Fidjo20 * The Sky Lobby houses a Fidjo20 on the underside trying to fish for something... Other * Like in Ring 2, the Jupiter_Five NPC can be pushed around (but he falls over this time). However, Gocraftermsg is now pushable as well. * As stated before, Ring 3 has some secret caves, 2 of them to be exact. The easiest way to reach them is to go to the Tower of Deep Sighing, get to an outside section, and fall on purpose (or you could auto click item clip out). After you get out, turn up your graphics in order to see better if they aren't already higher. Next, depending on where you want to go, follow the instructions of the respective secret. *# David from RDC T-Posing: First, head towards Despair until you reach the cliff. If you look down, you can see that there is a ledge that barely goes far enough to jump from here. After falling onto to it, head towards the slanted rock. After reaching the pillar, you will see a crevice with a black wall inside of it. Jump down and climb the trusses into the black wall. After going through, you will reach the T-Posing David. Towers # Tower of Funny Thoughts (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Inverted Colours # Tower of Deep Sighing # Tower of Ancient Trickery # Tower of Fatness # Tower of Winning Every Run (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Slight Inconvenience # Tower of Wall Hugging (page unfinished) (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Lotsa Damage (page unfinished) (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Despair # Tower of Confusion (featured on the ring select) (page unfinished) Music * Old Regular Lobby: Forest Stage - Kirby Air Ride * New Regular Lobby: The Mountains * Christmas Lobby: Ode - Nuclear Throne * Sky Lobby: Electro Bossa Nova OL * T-Pose Room: Halo - Theme Song * Lava Obby: Follow The Chief * Room of Absolute Garbage: Nova Bossa Nova Trivia * This was the first ring to not change its look into a season themed one. * This is considered the easiest ring in Kiddie's Inferno. * This is one of the first rings to not have its own citadel. * Tower of Despair was replaced with Tower of Infuriating Obstacles, until being shelved for Zone 3, and giving Tower of Despair its original place. * This is the only ring without any Challenging+ difficulties, besides Tower of Confusion, its Soul-Crushing. * Although this is the easiest ring, there is only one Easy difficulty tower in this ring, while Zone 3 is planned to have 2, and Ring 1 and Zone 1 has 2 Easy difficulty towers each. Gallery Ring3OtherAngle.png|Ring 3 seen from far away RobloxScreenShot20181217 081748763.png|Before the hub update. Tower of Despair.jpg|Tower of Despair r3s.png|The entire Ring 3, seen from the Sky Lobby. RobloxScreenShot20200117_205824445.png|Ring 3's difficulty chart Category:Rings Category:Ring 3 Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:JToH